1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a bracket and, more particularly, to a bracket for supporting a current transformer. The invention also relates to circuit interrupters including a current transformer.
2. Background Information
Various connectors or fasteners are often used for mounting electronic components to a printed circuit board. For example, a connector can be used to mount a current transformer to a printed circuit board.
Current transformers (e.g., without limitation, toroidal current sensors; Rowgowski coils; Hall effect devices; other magnetic semiconductors) mounted to printed circuit boards can be used in a variety of electronic systems including circuit breakers, electrical meters and the like. For example, in a circuit breaker, the current transformer can be used to detect current flowing through the circuit breaker to provide a signal to an electronic trip unit to trip the circuit breaker under certain conditions, such as overload conditions.
The connector used to mount the current transformer is capable of holding the current transformer in place such that a conductor carrying an electrical current can pass through the opening of the current transformer. Typically, the current transformer is inserted into a plastic housing which is glued or screwed onto the printed circuit board, and then a bolt or other conductor is used to provide current flow through the current transformer. There are disadvantages in employing such connectors. For example, use of the bolt or other conductor in addition to the plastic housing holding the current transformer to the printed circuit board can result in a significant amount of labor and cost.
An improved mechanism for connecting the current transformer having reduced labor and cost associated therewith is desired. Thus, there is room for improvement in support brackets for holding in place a current transformer on a surface of a printed circuit board. There is also room for improvement in the manner in which electrical current passes through the opening of the current transformer.